


Dragontower

by Silvalina



Series: Tommy gets kidnapped, innit like that? [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enderdragon Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), He be stealing yo child, Hurt/Comfort, I mean its hard to manipulate someone that kinda doesnt care anymore, Kidnapping, Literally everyone is a dumbass honestly, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ranboo showed them all the middle finger and said 'now its my turn on the tommy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: How many days had it been since he had been locked up in this tower of obsidian?----------Or: Ranboo kinda sees how Tommy gets treated by everyone, hes an end creature and haha, enderdragon hybrid pog. Dragons have hoards of special things, humans can be part of that.And it all started because everyone wanted to control Tommy which made him in Ranboo's eyes something like a treasure.OH YEAH, THIS HERE:https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCbIf u wanna talk and have fun join us! Youll always get the earliest updates and uploads of my stuff!
Relationships: Philza Minecraft & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tommy gets kidnapped, innit like that? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105604
Comments: 213
Kudos: 1249
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sat on this a little longer yesterday but I hope I make up for it with this weird idea.

How many days had it been since he had been locked up in this tower of obsidian?

His room was located at the highest point of the it, a small window being his only view of the vast expanse of the nether. He could barely remember what the overworld looked like but that didn't matter. It was more important for him to just survive and not die of boredom.

His captor would check up on him several times a day, giving him food and one or the other book. Ranboo had always been nice to him, keeping him company and giving him stuff to do. But that didn't change the fact that he had literally kidnapped him.

But that also didn't matter, did it?

The end hybrid had taken him out of Dreams claws, bringing him to a place safer than what his exile had been. Here someone took care of him, did not destroy his things and actually cared about him. Although, watching Ranboo leave through the door which was promptly locked again and seeing him ascend to the skies of the nether on big black wings, he wondered.

Was this still the same person he used to know?

The boy stopped thinking and just gazed out of the window, watching the hot lava bubble below him and the piglins going on about their day. Looking down at his compass, he wondered a second time, thoughts swirling in his head.

What had Tubbo been doing since he disappeared? Did he even care about him? He would have already gotten him if he did, wouldn't he?

With that he turned around, slumping down into the soft bed of wool and fur where he promptly fell asleep, the noises of the nether almost a comfort to him.

  
  


\----------------------------------

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS?!”

The shouts and swears were fast and loud, making animals disappear from around the square as Tubbo and Dream stood next to each other, the former with an expression of absolute anger while the latter was more surprised than afraid of him. 

“Well when i last checked up on him he was gone but I didn't think he would stay away for so long. I also looked around everywhere, there's no traces of him anywhere, it's as if he never existed.”

The masked man was actually getting worried himself by now. The kid couldn't survive so long without any weapons or shelter and would have come back by now, wouldn't he? 

None of their communicators got a death message yet so he couldn't be dead. 

But that didn't erase the question of where he was.

“God I never should've exiled him, now he's gone because I trusted you of all people to look after him. Fucking bullshit.”

Tubbo rubbed his temples, looking down at his communicator to send everyone the message that Tommy was gone and to immediately come to the main square.

Soon, most of the people from their server were there, all of them looking worried about the sudden disappearance of the boy. What surprised many of them was that Technoblade was also there, standing next to his father and the ghost of his brother, not looking anyone in the eyes.

No one commented on it.

Tubbo took the stage on the podium, making everyone shut up as he talked about what had happened with everyone looking shocked. Some of them had neutral expressions or were straight up angered at the incompetence of some people to keep someone safe. The exile was supposed to be a lesson and not a punishment. He was never supposed to get hurt and now Tubbo was telling them that Tommy had disappeared?

“We are going to make search parties. With the looks of this it seems like someone kidnapped him. Dream said that he had searched for the past two weeks but hadn't found a single trace of him. Even if there was no obvious struggle, it could have just been rid of by the culprit. Everyone will go with at least two others, I want us to find him as soon as possible and…”

He looked down at them, determined expressions on all of their faces.

“Hopefully alive.”

\-------------------------------------------------

  
  


The search parties were established soon enough. Everyone had specific places to search through. Tubbo's group went to pogtopia while Niki searched through the city's sewer system. Technoblade, Philza and Dream took Ghostbur with them and went to the nether while some other groups were sent to the woods and the deep tundra.

What they didn't notice was that no one had put Ranboo in a group, too shaken up by the events to notice him slipping through the portal after the four.

  
  


The heat never felt bad on Technoblade's skin.

If it came with being a piglin hybrid or just the fact that he felt worse before, he didn't care.

As for now, the only thing he cared about was that his little brother would come back home safely.

He had been a fool with thinking his brothers could handle themselves, paying dearly for that with Wilbur's death.

Now his foolishness may cost him his other brother.

Phil wasn't in a different mindset, still shaken from memories of how he had lost his first son to his own hands and how he felt that history was repeating itself.

He felt awful, ignoring his child while he was in just as much pain as Phil himself had been.

He didn't have many regrets in life, but leaving the kids to fend for themselves while thinking it wouldn't do much harm was certainly the biggest.

Dream was left to his own devices as they walked, thinking about what he did was only right, Tommy had needed to learn a lesson, someone needed to teach him that he can't always fight back but…

He should've stopped when the kid looked at that pool of lava with a clear intent to jump.

The only thing keeping him sane was the thought of making it up to the kid by finding him and getting him back home.

All of them moved strategically, trying to cover as much space of the vast nether as they could. Phil was tasked with watching the far fields of nether rack, Techno going into the green and red woods, as he wouldn't be attacked by piglins, and Dream and Ghostbur went through any caveways they could find, all of them searching for as long as they could.

They met up in between and tried to come up with any more plans, the hope of Tommy being in the nether flickering, but at the start this had been the only place Dream never searched in as he didn't think that Tommy would even dare to go into the nether unprepared.

Just as they wanted to give up and head back, Ghostbur descended from a cliff he had sat on out of boredom, eyes sparkling with delight.

"I found a really weird tower building! It's big and fully made out of obsidian, I didn't know these existed!"

Well, they didn't, that's what went through everyone's minds as they all ran into the direction the ghost pointed, climbing up the cliff of nether rack and there it was.

A tower made purely out of obsidian.

"What the fuck."

\---------------------------

When Ranboo entered Tommy's room, he was asleep.

The end hybrid just looked at him for a second, his treasure. He was precious, everyone wanted him so he had to be precious.

Ranboo liked this one a lot, even if he knew him for only a small time span. He was courageous and really nice, even if he was loud sometimes. But when he had seen how Dream had treated this treasure, he couldn't help but think that that wasn't the right way to treat this treasure, especially after he had been exiled.

So, he had taken it upon himself to rescue and protect him, not deeming anyone worthy of even being near him after what they had done. Everyone wanted him, but they couldn't have him because he was in Ranboo's possession. He could protect him where others hurt him, he could be the support when others dragged him down.

He was precious where others weren't, so Ranboo wanted him for himself.

  
  


And a dragon didn't give up his hoard easily.

  
  


The hybrid slowly walked over to the bed and shook Tommy's shoulder gently, waking him up with a soft noise. The blonde rubbed his eyes and looked at him in a confused manner before he got picked up, blanket still wrapped around him and hanging down from his body, swaying free in the air.

"We need to move, I found a better place to be for us."

Before the smaller boy could say anything he had a bottle between his lips and his world dipped down into a deep black void, lying limply in the dragon's arms.

Ranboo stepped on the window still and jumped, spreading his wings to fly away from the obsidian tower, holding the blonde tight to his chest, leaving behind a certain compass in their wake.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

The three were running in the direction of the tower, the token ghost flying next to them as they stood right before the towering thing, looking at each other in anticipation.

“This has to be it, no one would just build something like that without a purpose. It almost looks like a prison.”   
  


The other two only nodded as Techno got an enchanted diamond pick out, digging them an entrance right into the wall, noticing a staircase as they walked through. The four of them ascended the tower from inside, all nervous about what they may find at the top.

When the staircase ended with nothing but obsidian blocks, the piglin dug through these as well until he got to a room. 

They all scattered, looking around for any sign of Tommy they could find. There were books strewn about and some food, as well as a well used bed, blankets and wool piled on it. 

Dream saw something shimmer inside of it and decided to investigate, grabbing into the bed itself.

“Uhm guys… I think…”

He held up a worn compass, enchanted and with “Your Tubbo” engraved into it.

“He was here but… He’s gone now.”

  
  


They all took another look around the tower, not finding anything notable, and decided to retreat for the moment. What they didn't see was the person sitting on the cliff a good bit away from the tower itself, watching them intently before flying off with the precious cargo in his hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them met up around the podium, most of them with solemn expressions, Tubbo looking very aggravated and pissed.

"The compass didn't work, he's not in the otherworld- but where-"

The young president stood on the podium with Niki and Eret at his sides, affectionately rubbing his back to calm him down.

Phil stepped forward from the crowd, with Technoblade and Dream by his side, holding out his hands with Tommy's compass in it.

"We found this in an obsidian tower in the nether. It looked like a man made structure, completely blocking whoever was on the inside of it from the outside.

It seemed at least that he was well, no sign of bad treatment. But he was gone by the time we arrived."

They all held their heads down as Tubbo took the compass, holding it to his chest, tears running down his face which were promptly rubbed away by his hand, a determined expression on his face, looking forward.

"We need everyone in the nether this instant, we will find him even if it's the last thing we'll do. I'm gonna stay on the overworld with the compass, maybe whoever kidnapped him brings him somewhere around here."

They all nodded with determination present around them, fists clenched and weapons at the ready.

There would be war.

  
  


\--------------------

  
  


Ranboo giggled to himself as his charge cuddled into his side, still drowsy from the potion he drank, and looked forward to the next nether portal. He couldn't leave him alone anymore it seemed and there was only one last place he could hide him in, where he would absolutely be safe.

But for that, he needed to find the end portal first. But taking Tommy to the over world would be a problem as the others would find him. He wouldn't risk losing his treasure so close to the goal. 

So, the next best idea was to hide him in the deepest lying nether fortress he could find, thousands and thousands of blocks away from spawn, giving the piglins all the gold they wanted as long as no word of his whereabouts came out to anyone else and he would be protected.

Smiling to himself, the dragon hybrid descended to his destination, meeting with the leader of the piglins, bigger and stronger than everyone else. Slipping him a gold block and following behind him, the end creature found everything to be how he wanted. Hopefully it was far away enough from the heathens that would surely hurt his treasure.

"...Mhhh… Ranboo…?"

Said treasure slowly woke up in his arms, looking around the fortress with half opened eyes, feeling the heat emitted from the stones on his skin. Though, something stung in his back and his head started to itch badly, making him whine.

" 't hurts…"

Ranboo went through his hair, soothing the itch a little but it still went on, making him whine some more. He was still drowsy and couldn't properly comprehend as he was put down on something soft, curling in on himself as the piglin bowed and went away, respectful of the other as he was stronger than himself.

"It'll be ok Tommy… I'm here for you…"

The hybrid decided to stay with him for some more time, slowly carding his hand through the others hair.

It seemed like the younger one wasn't as human as he seemed to be.

After some time went by, the dragon stood up, stretching his wings and shooting the other one last look before disappearing from the room, metal door getting closed as he exited.

No one would find this as easily as the other hideout.

\------------------------------

As search parties were once again made, Technoblade wondered aloud, to everyone's confusion.

"Did anyone see Ranboo?"

They shook their heads, just now noticing that the end hybrid was gone from them. No one even remembered when they last saw him to their margin.

Tubbo's eyes flashed and he looked to Dream who had the same idea, both of them running to each other, speaking at the same time.

"He has to do something with Tommy's kidnapping!"

The masked man had his hand on his face, biting his lip as he thought about it forcefully. The hybrid hadn't felt off the times he had visited Tommy but he was there more often than anyone else, who knows what he may have done.

Tubbo meanwhile was enraged, cursing out loud.

"It has to be him, no one saw him in the last week, maybe a spare glance but we're not sure of anything. And he isn't here!"

The boy held both of the compasses harder than he'd want to, muscles straining and burning from being held like that for so long.

Ranboo would pay for that.

Tubbo really wanted to just raze through the forest and rip the nether apart to find Tommy but was held back by Phil, only stopping the punch he wanted to slam in his face at the absolutely broken expression on his face.

“We gotta be intelligent and strategic with this. Ranboo knows what he's doing, moving Tommy so we wouldn't find him. All of us need to make a plan and see what his true plan is and for that we- wait where is Ghostbur.”

They all looked at him with confusion only to notice that yes, the ghost child was gone.

“What.”

  
  
  


Somewhere in the nether, a blue spectre approached a fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is what i live for, trying to not abandon a fanfic is harder.
> 
> Tommy angst yaaay

Tommy woke up to a headache and dry mouth, everything hurting and his skin being ultra sensitive. Something was touching his hair, soothing some of the pain that erupted in his temples and the blonde found himself making noises of comfort involuntarily, slowly opening his eyes to… blue?

“Ghost… Ghostbur? Is that you…?”

He tried to stand up but only ended up falling into the ghosts lap again, too weak to do anything as his whole body seized.

Blue was staining his hair slowly, dropping from the spectres hands and landing on it but evaporating immediately, not leaving any lasting marks.

WHen the hand found itself at a specific spot, Tommy cried out in pain, a hand gripping his hair to find a new appendage.

“It's ok Tommy, I'm here for you. The others were searching for you and they didn't know where you were but I am here! And just at the right time it seems.”

His brother's hand wandered to his cheek, wiping away some stray tears that somehow found themselves on his face, probably produced by the pain and hypersensitivity he was currently in.

The smaller one only looked at him with a confused expression, feeling the fluffy ears on his head, softly massaging around them as he noticed that soothed the pain some more.

“But why aren't they here then? Didn't you tell them?”

When Ghostbur shook his head Tommy just slumped back into the ghosts chest, sighing.

“I honestly think you're better off here with Ranboo. I saw you in Logstedshire, what Dream did to you was…”

Tommy was dumbfounded. Ghostbur remembering something and not being completely oblivious to something? That was new.

“I don't know anymore, Ghostbur. Dream is my friend but also not. He was there for me but also not. He protected and hurt me and it's all so confusing and…”

Closing his eyes, Tommy ignored the tears slipping out of his eyes.

“I miss home but I also just wanna get away… It's hard to live, it's really really getting hard to live on with Tubbo exiling me, L’Manburg lost all its sense and my feelings are all over the place. I just don't know what to do Wilby…”

He burrowed his head in the others chest, tears spilling like a waterfall and the ghost just hummed, letting his little brother get his feelings out.

  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  


After Ghostbur disappeared, everyone had been upset and all over the place at first, but as Tubbo called them all together again, calming them down with the impression that it was probably one of Ghostburs moods, they let it go. They could deal with that later as Ghostbur was probably alright, he wasn't nearly invincible for nothing. So they moved on to deal with the current problem. 

“Alright, what do you all think would be his next move. Hiding Tommy in the nether was a good plan but sooner or later he would be discovered by us, Ranboo can't leave him there forever.”

All of them settled down and started to think, Technoblade looking through a book of his to better concentrate while Dream was outside, pacing the streets of the city up and down before settling down next to a tree. They were all upset at the thought of Tommy being kidnapped, probably held somewhere. It just wouldn't be good.

And what was Ranboo’s objective anyway.

That was a question that was asked out loud by Niki, sitting on a table as she bit into one of her own pastries. Stress eating was just a normal thing for her sometimes.

“Yeah, it's weird that he would do that. Kidnapping someone for no reason or more, kidnapping someone at all? That sounds very much not like Tommy.”

Everyone agreed with Tubbo who had taken to speaking, leaning against a wall as Dream came inside, looking a little bit nervous.

“Guys, I think I know where Ranboo will take him.”   
  


All of their ears perked up as he said that, urging him to go on.

Dream just sighed, taking the book Technoblade had in his hand, but only after a loud round of protests, and putting it on the table, getting to a specific page.

It showed the entrance to something was underground, a maze of steel bars and iron doors which led to a room.

“...A stronghold? Surely not…”

Dream’s eyes locked with Tubbo’s, the man's head only shaking in disagreement.

“I think he wants to take Tommy to the end. He is an ender hybrid after all, it would make sense for him to go there.”

They agreed but that didn't mean they had to like it.

Although as they started to prepare, something caught their eyes.

A message.

  
  


**Ranboo made the advancement [Eye Spy]**

Techno face palmed, pulling his hand over it in a dramatic way.

“Of course we were right, when are we not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean look at this raccoon and tell me i just told myself that this totes would not be a raccoon fic but now hes a raccon, justa side thing mhhhhhhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotsa stuff

Ghostbur prided himself to be caring, wanting to help everyone around him. Especially after what Alivebur did, even if he couldn't remember it. Helping around the city, giving people presents, rebuilding houses and decorating, trying his best so everyone would be happy.

After Tommy went off to his vacation, Ghostbur decided to go with him, be around him a little.

It was nice in Logstedshire but his friend was getting more sad and sad with every minute, hour, day he was there. With every new question on why he just didnt didnt come back with the ghost there was more blue, deep blue that stained everything, so he stopped asking. 

When he visited one day and saw the disaster that was the others… home? Could he even call it that? Could he call this place that had his brother trapped for so long a home?

No.

He realized that it was his prison, memories flooding to him and overwhelming him that day, finding a severely wounded and malnourished Tommy on the ground. Pushing back the memories, Ghostbur had decided that it was enough. Though the moment Ranboo stepped through that portal, the spectre thought about better solutions.

They had a long talk that night, Tommy nestled in his arms under a blanket the ender hybrid had brought, giving the kid as much comfort as they could while they talked and planned.

At the end, Ranboo left, one human heavier and Ghostbur left, one memory lighter.

He would remember when the time was right.

\-----------------------------------------

Now, he was the one carrying his little brother out of the nether fortress Ranboo had been given refuge in from the piglins, which he was grateful for. After that night with Tommy, who was hurting so much, hurt so much by his former friends and his family, so much by Alivebur too. And Ghostbur would never forgive them, not even himself, for putting this… this actual child, a kid, through wars and wars and wars. Not now, not ever.

When Tommy snuggled closer to his chest Ghostbur bit back a chuckle, looking down at his brother's face, peaceful for once while his blue stained hand wiped some strands of hair out of his face. He wanted this expression to always stay there, no more pain for his brother under any circumstance.

Never again.

Floating around the nether to the place he knew Ranboo would meet him at, Ghostbur looked down at the lava pools, bubbling with bright viscous liquid. Warmth that could heal and hurt, just like his blue took pain away and gave pain in another way.

He shook his head, eradicating the thoughts in favor of finally seeing the meeting grounds, already seeing Ranboo sitting by a newly built nether portal, just waiting to be used.

The blonde struggled a bit in the ghost's grip before opening his eyes, looking up at his brother while reaching up to rub them a little, getting the sleep away.

“Ghos’bur? ‘that you…?”

He slurred, still way too tired to form coherent words. Ghostbur only nodded with a soft smile, urging his little brother to just go back to sleep for now. Tommy nodded, head leaning onto his chest and eyes closing yet again, falling into a light sleep.

Ranboo approached them, looking down at the little package in Ghostburs hands, exchanging glances with him while they both nodded.

They went through the portal as soon as they could, not knowing that in the overworld, a compass needle started acting up, pointing at their location.

\--------------------------

Tubbo had been sitting outside, staring at the compass that connected him and his other half, staring at it, almost through it, while the sun set on the horizon. He had been like that for a few hours for so many evenings since Tommy disappeared, hoping for anything, for absolutely anything that could indicate that he was somewhere out there.

He had to be alive, right? Why would someone kill him, why would Ranboo abduct him, why had he exiled him, why was he so stupid why, why, _ why,  _ **_why._ **

Tears went down his face in small streams, droplets plopping onto the glass of the compass itself, flowing down the surface and dropping onto the floor. Tubbo just couldn't do it anymore, he was so exhausted with everything.

He held the compass close, pressing it to his chest, crying for the first time in days after holding in everything, trying to be the confident leader that everyone made him out to be.

But he wasn't, he couldn't be! A child, that's what he was, he was a kid, why did they try and make him president, why did he ever think that-

A soft noise, like a needle dropping on glass, brought him out of his thoughts.

Rubbing away the tears with his sleeves he slowly took a look at the enchanted object in his hands, eyes focused on the needle that had moved just now, if he didn't imagine it. It didn't matter which direction he turned the compass, it showed him the same spot, the same place, his friend, his best friend, he was…

“TECHNOBLADE COME HERE!”

He was already screaming his lungs out as he approached the farming hybrid pulling potatoes out of the ground, taking a break to stock up on food for all of them while the other search teams were out and about, searching for their friend.

“Tubbo whats all the screaming about, im already sporting a headache from Quackitys dumb jokes.”

He rubbed his temples, looking over to where the small president was, noticing the shiny object in his hand. But this time it moved.

“You're kidding, now?”

Tubbo only nodded, pressing the compass in the pigs hands, both looking down at the moving needle. They looked at each other, silently understanding what they were supposed to do next.

A message was sent out on the communicators, every search team was called back, promising important news that had to be discussed. After only an hour they were all gathered around the table they had set up outside under the L’Mantree, compass in the middle, pointing north and ever so fast slowly moving to the west,

Tubbo slammed his hands on the table, keeping his speech short. They needed to move quickly, so they were going to use ender pearls, stocking up on eyes of ender as well, just so they could pinpoint the location better as they all knew where Ranboo was going to go.

The end.

  
  
  


On the other side of the SMP lands, three figures were entering the dungeon itself.

  
  


**Tommyinnit made the advancement [Eye Spy]**

**Wilbur Soot made the advancement [Eye Spy]**

“They still use Aliveburs name for that? Unfair.”

The ghost pouted as he helped Tommy with going through the rooms down to the portal itself, Ranboo being in the middle of placing the eyes of Ender he had collected for this occasion. He didn't like killing his brethren but it was for a good cause.

When the black void appeared out of thin air, he turned around.

The blonde was just staring at him, tired and dull eyes that held no fire looking into mismatched ones. At the final question he just nodded, holding out a hand to the end hybrid, getting pulled into the endless void, care for his life having been gone for some time, the moment Wilbur started deteriorating, the explosions of the city, the wars, it all wore on the kid.

So he didn't look back.

**Tommyinnit made the advancement [The End?]**

**Wilbur Soot made the advancement [The End?]**

**Ranboo made the advancement [The End?]**

  
  


Although what no one would know was that the end wasn't the real destination, as something else was prioritized by the end hybrid.

A last war, with Tommy tucked away in peace where no one would find him.

  
  


**Tommyinnit made the advancement [** **〸ㄖᎶ🝗〸卄🝗尺 闩㇄ㄖ𝓝🝗** **]**

**Wilbur Soot made the advancement [** **〸ㄖᎶ🝗〸卄🝗尺 闩㇄ㄖ𝓝🝗** **]**

**Ranboo made the advancement [** **〸ㄖᎶ🝗〸卄🝗尺 闩㇄ㄖ𝓝🝗** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://kiwi-smug-silvalina.tumblr.com/post/640851583979192320/art-for-my-fanfiction-dragontower-on-ao3
> 
> I made art that may spoil the next chapter lmaoooooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits gets fucked up

They had prepared everything for the upcoming mission.

The moment the advancement message came in, they knew they needed to act. This was the end game, the last war one would say. L'Manburg would either win and get Tommy back or lose and lose their lives in the process. No one thought of the second option as an actual option, only a hypothesis. Everyone wanted it to be only that.

It was silent as the first enderpearls flew, having noted down the last direction the compass was in before going complete haywire again, not able to find its source of search. 

A couple of times they stopped, throwing ender eyes in the air, watching them float and fall, sometimes burst in a shower of stars, and they knew they were on the right way.

The moment it turned back and landed directly over a mountain, always going back to the spot no matter the direction they threw it, everyone knew this was the place, making quick work with locating the stronghold.

Technoblade himself was the one who spotted the portal, glimmering dangerously as he looked down into the void.

This was it.

\-------------------

Tommy was bored.

Since Ranboo flew him through the small portal hidden away in the end dimension, bringing him to the End City itself, he had been bored out of his mind.

His thoughts swirled around as his eyes looked out through the small window, the only noise around him being the endermen and the constant buzzing of the static in the air.

And of course…

"Do you have any three's?"

Ghostbur sat behind him, flying in the air while playing Go Fish with a random enderman, both of them seemingly enjoying the game. It was silly, when he thought about it, this was one of the most serene moments he ever had since he entered the Dream SMP, next to the time he spent with Tubbo on their bench, listening to the discs…

"I wonder what he's doing…"

\-------------

"Alright, lets fuck shit up-"

"LANGUAGE!"

Technoblade just rolled his eyes when he heard BBH scream his trademark quote, others chuckling at the sheer absurdity of the whole situation. With everyone one step away from an almost suicidal mission, who would've known.

Tubbo nodded to the others, being the first to step into the portal itself, feet stepping on the newly spawned obsidian platform.

**Tubbo_ made the advancement [The End?]**

He looked around, determination in his eyes, whipping out some blocks and fast bridging to the main island while his eyes searched for the ender dragon.

Though, he was suddenly snatched up by something and a blunt hit to his head knocked him out.

  
  
  


Everyone else stumbled out of the portal only seconds later, running towards the bridge he had built and ascending it, searching for the kid until their eyes fell onto something.

The enderdragon.

"It was about time that you all arrived."

  
  


In a city only a portal away, a ghost descended into a small window, holding a bundle.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


They all watched the enderdragon descend, unusual to the usual thing that the dragon does. It would never fly to the ground, that was really weird.

But when someone hopped off of its back, they were even more surprised, some of them already on edge, others in a fighting stance.

"I see that you all finally arrived. It's nice of you to show your faces around here. Though, I might ask you to leave, no one wants you here."

Before anyone could say anything, Phil quipped in.

"Where is Tommy! We know you took him, where are you holding him captive?"

Ranboo just chuckled, taking the spotlight in front of the dragon who just huffed at Phil, zeroing him in with its eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know, with all the things you did to him? Neglecting him, leaving him to another child to be raised?"

That made Phil shut up while he rubbed his arms, regret clearly showing in his eyes.

Ranboo continued on, looking at Technoblade.

"And you! You were his brother yet you only laughed at him in exile, destroying his country and killing his best friend right in front of him. What a wonderful big brother to a child, a sixteen year old, a soldier."

He looked at everyone, gaze wandering from one to the other, taking in their glances of regret and fury, determination, sadness and anger. All kinds of emotions swirled around them.

"Well, we at least want to make things right! Just tell us where he is and we'll show you!"

Niki just wanted to see him unharmed, to tell him that they're all sorry. 

No one noticed that Tubbo was gone, not even when the fight started, when Ranboo loudly screamed.

"Then show me! Let's go mama, let's show them how much he hurt!"

The loud roar of a dragon was heard echoing and people began to fight the two end beings, swords glinting and bows drawn, before a loud shout brought them out of their stupor.

"Stop!"

On an obsidian pillar, the silhouettes of three figures were seen.

"Please, stop."

One was clearly crying, a blond mop of hair getting whipped around by the high winds of the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehm so ehm

When Tubbo woke up, a splitting headache was the only thing he felt for a long time. His eyes were pressed shut and he was resting on something soft, arm pressing over his eyes. When the pain let up a little he finally tried opening them, preparing for harsh light. But it never came, only the soft light of a small lamp in the corner of the room he was in.

Still confused, he stood up only to notice that someone was lying next to him, cuddled into the blankets he was lying on.

Then, it hit him.

“Tommy? Tommy, buddy is that you-”   
He went forward and collapsed against the bed, putting his hands on the others shoulder, trying to shake him awake. The first thing that appeared out of the mess of blankets was his arm, grabbing at Tubbos own and pulling himself out. Then, Tubbo noticed the new limbs on his friend's body. A pair of fluffy ears were flicking on his hair while a big fluffy tail swished behind him, completely puffed up. There were markings around his eyes and grey stripes in his hair.

He was a hybrid?

Tommys eyes opened as well, groggily sitting up and taking a good look at Tubbo before flashing in recognition, several emotions storming over him. In the end, the feeling of wanting to hug his friend prevailed.

This was the most he had felt in months.

Tubbo immediately reciprocated, tears flowing freely on both of the boys faces as they held each other close as if they were to lose the other in the next second.

Both of them stayed in that position for some time, just taking each other's presence in after spending all this time apart.

Even when both of them started talking they did not separate, soft apologies flowing freely just as the tears did, apologies for leaving each other alone, for causing trouble, for exiling you-

They just missed the other so much and they hadn't noticed before they were together again.

“Tubbo… How did you get here?”

This question left the raccoon's mouth after some more time, having downgraded to just lying together on the piles of wool that were arranged like a nest.

“I don't know… I entered the portal and… suddenly I was here. It's all so fuzzy…”   
  


Before he could talk more, Ghostbur stormed in, calling out to Tommy and finally noticing Tubbo by his side.

“Oh! You're awake!” He said with an excited tone, going over to ruffle Tommy’s and Tubbo’s hair both.

Tubbo was just confused.

“Ghostbur where have you been- After you disappeared we- Were you here all this time, with Ranboo?”

The tone of his voice was hurt and angry and so confused but Ghostbur just sat down, sighing as he played with a bit of blue in his hands.

“Ranboo isn't the bad guy in this story. He is trying to teach everyone a lesson you know… Just like they always want to teach Tommy one.”

Ghsotbur leaned over against his very tired and half dead looking little brother who looked like he was about to pass out again. His fire was gone, Tubbo noticed, and he was so much weaker and looked so… broken.

The kid leaned forward to hug Tommy again, the latter taking every bit of comfort he could get. Tubbo wanted him to be angry at himself for exiling him, for treating him so bad but… He just…

“I'm so sorry Tommy… This is all my fault, if i just didnt do all this dumb shit- If I-”

Tommy just shushed him, leaning his face against the ram hybrid's shoulder, shaking it.

“Just, I don't care about what happened just… Please stay with me… Please.”

Tubbo just hugged him close once again, never wanting to let go again.

Yet…

“Well, I actually came here because Ranboo and the lady are fighting against the others right now and I don't think one of the sides is gonna come alive out of this one.”

Both of their hands snapped up, looking at Ghostbur who just shrugged before Tubbo facepalmed.

“Of course they would start a fight with them- wait who id ‘The lady’.”

  
  
  
  


When they stand on top of the tower, Tubbo thinks to himself that he knows now who this ‘lady’ is. Ghostbur was referring to the ender dragon, who Ranboo just called ‘mama’. It made sense in a really weird way, but it made sense.

He stopped thinking when Tommy cried out again.

“Didn't you cause enough pain! Didnt you want to get rid of me!”

He was crying hard and Tubbo found his hand wandering on his friends shoulder, silently trying to comfort him.

Everyone went still at the sight of the child on the tower, such a familiar yet really sad sight.

They all wanted the best for everyone but drove others away, put children in wars, manipulated and betrayed for nothing at all, no gain.

“Why can't you all just- just think! Think for a fucking second, please just-”

He sobbed and couldn't hold himself up anymore while a panicked Ranboo was flying up the tower to them, assessing his weakened friend who he wanted to protect.

It was all such a mess, no one knew what they were fighting for anymore, what all of this was.

In the end, one of the most unlikely people spoke up, putting himself in front of everyone, right in front of the ender dragon's maw, as if to say that she could rip him apart any second.

“Tommy, please. We all wanted to apologize for everything- We made mistakes, so many dumb and cruel things happened and im not even sure if we can fix them but-”

Red eyes were visible even from so far away, tears slipping out from under the mask and it seemed as if time stopped for a moment.

“Please give us a chance to make it right to you.”

Tommy wanted many things.

He wanted revenge. Revenge on those who wronged him, revenge for and at people that caused pain and gave him a home.

Now he doesn't know if he wanted that anymore.

He wanted his discs. They held so much of his feelings in them, so many things that he wanted to show but couldn't, all the memories. But he realized, the memories still stayed with him even though he didn't have his discs anymore.

He wanted…

Tommy wanted…

Tommy wanted his friends and family back, he wanted to feel safe, to be cared for to-

To just feel loved.

  
  
  


But he couldn't, could he? all of these people, every single one of them had betrayed him somehow, they all did.

Would he be betrayed again? Would the people he loved so dearly,  _ his Tubbo _ , betray him again?

He decided to take the plunge, looking up from Ranboo’s grip, where the enderman hybrid who had wanted to help him, to help him out of everyone's control, who wanted to give him a safe space, someone who was the first one in some kind, showed him compassion. Tommy wanted to try it too.

And so he nodded, giving the hybrids that had their arms wrapped around him a small, genuine grin. One that no one had seen in some time, before he fell lax in their arms.

  
  


Maybe this time it would turn out better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL POST A LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS NON STORY RELELVANT; SORRY IF THIS IS A LIL RUSHED BUT ALSO NO I LIKE ITNLIKE THIS EHM BYE


	7. BONUS: BLOOPERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall, this is good shit

Before anyone could say anything, Phil quipped in.

"Where is Tommy! We know you took him, where are you holding him captive?"

Ranboo just chuckled, taking the spotlight in front of the dragon who just huffed at Phil, zeroing him in with its eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know, weatherboy?"

A voice chimes in.

"CUUUUT. RANBOO WHY?!"

The enderman hybrid just chuckled as everyone else tries to contain their laughter.

Tommy, who was in the middle of getting dressed for the next scene went over and gave him a high five.

\-----------------

  
  


"Please, stop."

One was clearly crying, a blond mop of hair getting whipped around by the high winds of the end.

Though in the next second the figure lost his balance and fell, thankfully getting caught midair by his father.

"Fuck, that was close. Thanks dad."

"Tommy, only you kid, only you."

They laughed and restarted the scene.

\----------------

Just as they wanted to give up and head back, Ghostbur descended from a cliff he had sat on out of boredom, eyes sparkling with delight.

"I found a really weird tower building! It's big and fully made out of obsidian and big and made out of obsidian!” 

Techno and Dream just looked as he stared off into the distance, his head repeating the sentence he just formed before slapping a hand on his face while he groaned and everyone around him laughed hysterically.

\------------------

  
  


"We need to move, I found a better place to be for us."

Before the smaller boy could say anything he had a bottle between his lips and his world dipped down into a deep black void, lying limply in the dragon's arms. Well…

That would’ve normally happened if Tommy didn't choke on the coloured water in the bottle, falling out of Ranboo’s arms and tumbling to the ground, coughing hard.

The end hybrid just stood next to him, rubbing his back gently as he apologized.

They took a break and restarted the scene later.

\--------------------------------

Tubbo's eyes flashed and he looked to Dream who had the same idea, both of them running to each other, speaking at the same time.

"He has to do something with Tommy's kidnapping!"

Breaking out of character, Tubbo looked at the others, confusion on his face.

“How did we even figure this out so fast, I mean why…”

“We don't have much budget for a slow burn ‘going behind everyone’s back’ kinda thing.”   
  


Techno looked at the camera.

“Imagine having money.”

To say everyone lost it at his deadpan voice was an understatement.

\--------------------------

"Do you have any three's?"

Ghostbur sat behind him, flying in the air while playing Go Fish with a random enderman, both of them seemingly enjoying the game. It was silly, when he thought about it, this was one of the most serene moments he ever had since he entered the Dream SMP, next to the time he spent with Tubbo on their bench, listening to the discs…

Tommy broke out into laughs as the enderman behind him threw the cards, making shrills that sounded like he was accusing Wilbur of cheating. Ranboo quickly hurried over and calmed the enderman, throwing a dirty glance over to Wilbur.

“I will never understand how you taught them how to play Go Fish, like dude I didn't take them to play games.”   
  


Ranboo just smiled, hugging his sibling, one of his many siblings.

“Well, they all like fun things too.”

\---------------------------------------------------

  
  


A last war, with Tommy tucked away in peace where no one would find him.

  
  


**Tommyinnit made the advancement [** **〸ㄖᎶ🝗〸卄🝗尺 闩㇄ㄖ𝓝🝗** **]**

**Wilbur Soot made the advancement [** **〸ㄖᎶ🝗〸卄🝗尺 闩㇄ㄖ𝓝🝗** **]**

**Ranboo made the advancement [** **〸ㄖᎶ🝗〸卄🝗尺 闩㇄ㄖ𝓝🝗** **]**

  
  


They all looked at their communicators, being confused at what in the fuck was that.

"GUYS I THINK WE BROKE THE ADVANCEMENT SYSTEM! THIS KINDA WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

Dream screamed from where he was, pushing in commands into the communicator in his hands.

Everyone else just laughed their asses off.

\------------------------------

  
  


“I don't know anymore, Ghostbur. Dream is my friend but also not. He was there for me but also not. He protected and hurt me and it's all so confusing and…”

Closing his eyes, Tommy ignored the tears slipping out of his eyes.

  
  


"Hey kids! I made sandwiches does anyone-"

A nice lady with black hair entered the room, a sandwich already in her hands as she went over to her son who stood behind the camera with the others.

Tommy burst out laughing.

"Moooom, we were in the middle of a sad scene- You killed the whole vibe!"

Ranboo whined, crossing his arms with a pout on his face. She just ruffled his hair and apologized.

"You all need a break anyway, I don't want any excuses, children."

A lot of words of confirmation and an excited "Yes, Miss Mallow!" from a certain bee boy followed after as they gathered in the other room to eat, small conversations being held.

  
  


\-----------------------------

**Ranboo made the advancement [Eye Spy]**

Techno face palmed, pulling his hand over it in a dramatic way.

“Of course we were right, when are we not.”

Blood trickled down from Technoblade's face but he didn't notice, just continuing on with the scene.

Niki went forward, a towel in hand and put it against his face to his confusion.

"I think you facepalmed too hard Techno, got a bit of blood on your face."

She said with a small smile.

This time Wilbur was the one to start laughing, messing up his Ghostbur make up in the process.

\----------------------------

(...)to stock up on food for all of them while the other search teams were out and about, searching for their friend.

“Tubbo whats all the screaming about, im already sporting a headache from Quackitys dumb jokes.”

"CUT!"

An angry voice shouted, his mask slipping slightly up to reveal a pout.

"Techno for the millionth time, that is not what you're supposed to say."

The piglin shrugged, a grin spreading over his face.

"Well, I saw the scripted line and elected to ignore it. See ya later guys, I have some sleep to catch up with."

When he left the set, Dream just screamed after him that this scene is not going to make it into the series.

  
  


Well… 

  
  


It did.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  
  


"I found a really weird tower building! It's big and fully made out of obsidian, I didn't know these existed!"

Well, they didn't, that's what went through everyone's minds as they all ran into the direction the ghost pointed, climbing up the cliff of nether rack and there it was.

A tower made purely out of obsidian.

"What the fuck."

  
  


Phil looked directly at Dream who was behind him with the camera team, the man grinning at him as he crossed his arms. A lot of work went into the tower.

When the cameras lowered, Phil instantly ran over, sparkles in his eyes.

"This tower is marvelous, how long did it take for you to build and design it-"

Lets just say, Philza died the day he saw the end city designed just for one scene with Tommy inside most of the time.

\--------------------------------- 

  
  


Everyone else stumbled out of the portal only seconds later, running towards the bridge he had built and ascending it, searching for the kid until their eyes fell onto something.

The enderdragon.

"It was about time that you all arrived."

  
  


Wait.

"Guys, what happened to the advancement? Wasn't it supposed to pop up?"

Ranboo's mother, the kind lady Mallow, descended to the ground and looked at them with confusion, morphing into her humanoid form and checking her communicator.

"I think we broke the whole system when Tommy and the others went into the end city before actually completing the other advancement."

They all just stared blankly before a very amused Wilbur chuckled.

"It's fiiiine, I mean, who is gonna notice this anyway? I bet before this chapter not a single person did."

He looked directly at the reader.


End file.
